


Two Makes One

by PigeonWrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Bad Parenting, Blackwatch, Canon Divergence, Dynamics, Explicit tag for later chapters, M/M, OCs are side characters and (mostly) not important, Overwatch - Freeform, Pining, big time, canon has been eaten and otherwise discarded, hanmura, in fact, sibling relationships, sometimes not bad, tho some effort was made, will add tags then
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonWrites/pseuds/PigeonWrites
Summary: McCree comes back to Hanamura after a decade. Somethings have changed, some not so much. Now to clean up the mess from last time.





	1. Chapter 1: Looking back and just Starting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francisxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francisxie/gifts).



It felt wrong to be stepping into Hanamura again, a decade older and arguably wiser. It felt like it hadn't changed almost, the same little things that made it special still there. The ramen shop still served heaven in a bowl and the arcade was still the local teen hangout. Even the Shimada gates were the same, despite all that had happened behind them.

It made McCree sick, in a way. When he looked at the dragons curling around each other all he could think of was- well, it didn't matter now.

Still, as much as Hanamura hadn't changed drastically it had felt the ten years like any other city. The owner of Rikimaru had more lines in her face and the arcade advertised some new game on its door. McCree walked past them both as he made his way to the castle. The biggest difference, he thought idly, was the Omnics. Before they'd been rare in the city and always, always lesser citizens. Now they were common as anyone else, the metal faces less standing out in a crowd as blending in with all the others.

It showed progress and hope- if a town so old and traditional could open its heart to Omnics, surely the rest of the world could too. In theory, at least. McCree was far from a pessimist, but he wasn't so foolishly optimistic as to think that suddenly the metal people would be welcomed around the world. He could hope though, always hope.

It's a omnic that greets him as he steps in the main courtyard. She's young, or he thinks at least, with a simple traditional kimono and cute little cherry blossom marks across her face. She tilted her head in greeting, an omnic smile he knew, and said something in Japanese.

"Sorry, darling, I never did pick up the language." He responded, a tilt of his hat as his own greeting.

She laughed brightly, a hand coming up to cover her voice box. "Ah, that is alright. Is Shimada-san expecting you?"

"I couldn't see so, given that I hadn't planned to be here but a bit ago. Nah, its a bit of a surprise visit on my part."

"Follow me then, mister..?" She trailed off, clearly waiting for his name.

"McCree, Jesse McCree." He said, a wide smile and a hand offered. She tilted her head again and took it, her grip stronger than he would have expected.

"Follow me, Mister McCree."  
-+-=-+-  
A decade earlier  
-=-+-=-  
Jesse was not very happy about being sidelined.

He got why, sure, but that didn't mean he wasn't gonna be pissed about it. So what if he fucked up a little? So what if the mission had gone balls up? He was part of Blackwatch, it was hardly a mission of note if it didn't go pear shaped faster than you can reload your gun. Agent UnoShi got off with a slap on the wrist sure, but McCree had to 'lie low' for 'an undisclosed amount of time.' That roughly translated to "You're in time out until Reyes says otherwise." 

Still, it was better to be off away from base than somewhere- like say Gibraltar. He might get on fine with the agents stationed there, but that doesn't mean he really likes most of them. At least here in, well whatever tiny town he'd been sent to, he'd be able to relax. Hopefully.

He's shaken from his thoughts as he steps out of the train station and almost immediately bumps directly into two men hurrying by. One is cheerful as he lurches forward to catch a bag that the other had been carrying while the other snatches for the duffel bag McCree had been carrying on top of his suitcase (he hates to pack so much but between limited creds and ammo he decided it was probably just better to have two bags).

"Watch where you walk, idiot!" the one holding his duffel bag hisses, shoving it towards him and taking the bag (of food?) back from the other man, who laughs at his friend.

"Sorry, fer running into ya, but I don't speak angel" McCree says with a tip of his hat. The smiling one laughs harder, speaking quickly in Japanese to the other who looks confused and angry.

"I must apologize for my brother, who is certain you've insulted him." He says with a wink.

"Far from it," McCree grins, smiling wide at the handsome, well beautiful, men. "Don't think I could rightly say anything rude to such a pretty face."

The laughter gets louder as McCree walks away, smiling to himself and towards the safe house waiting for him across town.  
_-_  
"What did he say?" Hanzo asks, eyebrows pointed down in a glare. 

"He said you were pretty." Genji titters. "and apologized for running into us, but mostly flirted with you."

"Ugh, Americans." Hanzo huffed. He wasn't all that annoyed really, but the show of it made Genji laugh.

Together the two headed back to the estate, easily scaling the outer wall, even with the extra baggage. Hanzo strongly suspected that Genji wanted something given that he had used his own allowance to pay for the food, even buying extra dango despite not liking it himself (without some terribly sweet syrup on top at least). His suspicions proved true when after eating Genji sat with Hanzo, almost patiently waiting for the other to finish eating.

After taking his time, greatly enjoying his brother's squirming, Hanzo finally gave in. "What is it?"

"Will you help me dye my hair?"

  
-_-_-  
Present  
_-_-_  


McCree finds his ninja friend in the garden, talking animatedly with a floating omnic. They're not speaking Japanese, but it's not a language he recognizes either. 

"Howdy, partner" He calls, grinning a bit. It feels good to see his friend again, and to mess with him. Genji stops mid sentence and swivels position to grin brightly at McCree.

"Jesse! You should have told me you were coming." He says as he runs forward and into a hug. McCree swears he feels something pop. "It's so good to see you."

The cowboy laughs, pushing at Genji half-heartedly. It was good to see him, too. "I barely recognized you without the shock of green!"

Genji gasps in mock offense. He's as dramatic now as he was back then. The omnic he had been talking with floated closer, tilting their head in amusement.

"It was a rather night and day difference." They say before extending a hand forward. "I am Zenyatta."

"Jesse McCree." He says, shaking the hand.

"What brings you back to Hanamura? It's been ten years." Genji says it with a wide grin, but his shoulders are tense. The last time the two saw each other had been a funeral.

"Business I'm afraid." It's always business.

Genji frowns, almost resigned to the unpleasant whatever. He looks back to the main house. "Perhaps we should discuss this in private?"

"Course, but maybe I could eat and sleep first? The flight took more out of me than I thought it would." He'd been flying for a solid day and a half and hadn't slept for any of it. Every time he began to relax his mind filled with images of dragons and lips he had kissed now covered in blood. The only thing keeping him on his feet was his iron will and also the fact that falling over would hurt.

"Ah, then it is not urgent." Genji relaxes, a bit at least. "Then let me find you a room and food. Tomorrow we will talk."

McCree sighed in relief. "Thank you, Genji."

"Of course." the younger man replied, softly. "I would not put you out on the street, friend."

"No, no you wouldn't."


	2. We're getting there, bit by bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post this then fix the first chapter, so you might want to reread that one. Yes I know I lied about posting regularly.

-_-_-_-  
Past  
-_-_-_-  
Cheery morning sunlight peeked into the tiny apartment room, making Jesse's jet-lagged self groan in annoyance. It was too early to be awake, but he always got up with the sun.

(Not that he wants to. No, he'd rather lounge in bed and sleep till the sun is far higher in the sky, but life had never given the opportunity for that. He was never someplace he felt safe enough to sleep that long, always alert for danger, wherever it might come from. The last time he slept past nine was when he was drunk off his ass and Reyes- no Gabe, had physically carried him into bed, wrapping him up so tightly in blankets it might as well been his abuela herself doing it.)

(He says he's not homesick and he's about as good at lying to himself as he is to anyone else. That is to say, far too practiced.)

He rolls over in hopes that maybe he might be able to salvage a few more blissful moments, but it's a lost cause. He lies in bed for another ten minutes before giving up and rolling out of it. He's halfway through a shower before his brain really processes the whole of where he is, and he suddenly regrets going straight to sleep last night. 

After he's dry and in clean clothes a cursory sweep of the apartment reveils what he had expected, no groceries. Sure there was the essentials for cooking, but no actual food to go with it. ('the essentials' also includes a rather large amount of alcohol of different varieties. Unsurprising given Blackwatch, really.)

(However, it didn't include spices, because regardless of what Jackass Morrison said salt was not a spice.)

"Food then groceries." He decides, though he pauses as he remembers that he still doesn't speak the goddamned local language beyond a few simple phrases.

Thank fuck for translation apps then, but first to find breakfast.  
-_-_-_-  
Present  
-_-_-_-  
It felt like some great irony that he'd snagged a room with a sunrise view, again, but he had and now it was just after dawn and he was awake. 

He still wasn't sure why he was back really. Sure there was his mission, recalled Overwatch had reasons to believe Talon was taking a larger interest into Hanamura and into the Shimadas especially, but any other agent could have done the job. Lena would have loved it, loves Genji to death anyway. Or Soldier:76 (Morrison, though he continued that pointless charade) could have done it, he spoke Japanese fluently anyway. 

But really, Jesse was the only choice, wasn't he?

It didn't matter who Winston was going to choose though, since Jesse had volunteered the second he heard Hanamura mentioned.

It'd been years since he was last there, and so much had changed, so much had gone wrong. It's dawn and he's in Hanamura and he's trying so hard to pretend there's not a piece of him missing that feels like it should be lying in bed next to him, telling him to go back to sleep. What would he even look like after all this time? Surely he'd have some of the gray that's beginning to creep into Jesse's own hair in his. His eyes would be the same of course, the same prideful things, in love but-

Jesse pulls himself from his thoughts by rolling out of bed and towards a shower. Maybe that will help with the jet lag too.  
\--  
It helps a bit, but jet lag is a force to be reckoned with. He's always on the move anyway, but it's still pretty awful when he jumps across the world like this. Maybe a walk around the 'castle' will help?

So he does, in clothes he'd practically call civis if they weren't his own- jeans and a T-shirt bearing a dumb cowboy message that Reinhardt had found far too funny. He even forgoes the spurs, sticking to simple house shoes since he's staying in the castle proper. The hat stays, of course.

He finds himself at the back balcony, that same view out even better here. He almost doesn't notice the other person there till they move, a surprisingly fluid movement for an omnic.

"Morning there, Zenyatta." He says, walking up to the monk, who was doing a series of complicated yoga poses with ease. 

"Greetings Jesse. I had not expected to see you up this early, is there something on your mind?" The monk asks from a pose that Jesse doesn't know the name of but can sum up as 'entirely impossible for me to recreate' (balanced on one hand, one leg straight in the air and the other bent).

"Jet lag and history, I don't know if ya get jet lag the same way humans do, but boy howdy." Jesse sighs, because it might not be the only thing on his mind but it's true.

"Omnics can reset our clocks at intervals to avoid it, but I am familiar with it's effects." Zenyatta said, as he moved fluidly into the next pose. "I think there is something else; I am willing to listen if you are willing to share."

"That's real kind of ya, but I don't want to burden ya none."

"It is not a burden if it is offered freely." Damn him, being wise and shit.

Jesse paused before he answered, truth being that he did want to share. He wanted to tell someone even if it was an omnic monk he just met. It was better than letting it well up in his chest, like it was liable to do.

"I don't know how much Genji told you about his brother, but I knew him...pretty well." 

"I am aware that the two of you were lovers, Genji believes that the feelings were rather intense for the short period of the fling." He answers, not judging but simply stating.

"Well, yeah. I loved him; I think he loved me. Hell I know it, too much evidence otherwise. But I was part of Blackwatch then, and dumb enough to think that meant something more than it did."  
-_-_-_-  
past  
-_-_-_-  
All things considered their father took his spirit dragon looking like a vegetable incredibly well.

"Genji, why are Haku's feet green?" He asked, eying his son warily. Said son was wearing a beanie that hid his hair currently, and sweating nervously.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not responsible for your dragon. And maybe Hanzo did it!" Hanzo did not dignify that with an answer.

"Genji."

In the meanwhile of this tense stand off between father and son, Haku was wrapped around his human's shoulders and lazily batted at his pony tail. It made taking him seriously a little (a lot) harder.

"Father..."

"Oh for- Genji I'm not even mad, it's funny." Their father finally broke his stoic facade with a small smile and a shake of his head. "Haku likes to get into things he's not supposed to; this is not the first time I've found him a mess."

"It is, admittedly, humorous." Hanzo huffed, looking at the old dragon with fondness. Haku's silliness has always been a figure in their childhood. The dragon was graceful as any other but liked to chase birds or nap in unfortunate places.

Their mother had once said that the dragons were a reflection of one's soul, but not a clear one. For their father it was obvious, the stoic leader had a softer side that liked to play and rest that was rarely indulged. She also had chided the dragon often for it, but spoiled him in private with terribly undignified belly scratches.

It made Hanzo wonder, given his two dragons and their dual nature. Or Genji's dragon for that matter. Their mother had told them it would make sense later in life, not while they were young and changing. 

She didn't have a dragon of her own.

"Sojiro, this is inappropriate." the brothers turned to the doorway behind them, in which stood one of the elders, Ayumo. "A spirit dragon should be regal and dignified."

"As you would know." Genji replied coldly. Ayumo was their father's half brother, and had no dragon.

"A carrot dragon is as regal as any other, brother." The head of the clan answered, an amused look on his face. Sojiro had always been kind to his brother but it seemed the younger would never stop resenting him.

"Enough of that, if the children wish to stay and hear business let them, but the elders call on you, brother. There seems to be something amiss."

"Of course, Genji, Hanzo. You are dismissed." As he said it Haku slid off their father's shoulders and quickly scrambled up onto Hanzo's. "Watch Haku for me."  
\--  
"I hate being ushered out like we're children." Hanzo hissed, as they walked away from where main hall which slowly filled with the elders. "It's as if we were not trained assassins and the future leaders of the clan but silly children."

"Well whatever," Genji shrugged, idly petting Haku's soft face. "If Ayumo wants to be a dick it's not our place to stop him. Besides why worry about that, we have a long time before that's even a concern."

"That remains to be seen..." Hanzo sighed, vaguely concerned about the dragon resting on him. Haku's blindness was a recent development, and while it did not hinder him in any clear way it obviously meant something.

"Well since Father wanted us to watch Haku, I will take him to the koi pond with Mochi, you can do something appropriately boring." Genji declared, plucking the dragon off his brother's shoulder.

"You shouldn't skip practice Genji." He chided.

"I don't care how much you like archery, I never will. I'm perfectly fine with shurikan and swords, and guns and hand to hand and-"

"Oh shut up." Hanzo rolled his eyes at his brother. "It's not about the practicality it's about tradition."

"And it's kinda dumb." he replied with an eye roll. "It's not like a bow wins in a gun fight."

"It does if you're good enough." Hanzo huffed, half annoyed at his brother's dismissal and half annoyed at his general attitude towards tradition.

"I'm not."

"I am." Hanzo replied coldly, briskly walking away from his brother.

"Have fun shooting arrows!" Genji called after him, mockingly.

He had been planning to do that, but in spite of his brother he quickly scaled a wall and begin to climb across the rooftops. It'd been a bit since he last practiced that at least.  
-_-  
Jesse didn't speak too much Japanese beyond hello and how much, but he was able to spot a breakfast joint when he saw one. This one in particular was to his liking as it advertised something that he recognized as "spicy egg." It also featured a rooftop dining area, open to the sky. This town seemed to have a thing for places with views, but Jesse certainly wasn't complaining. 

He also was rather happy to try some of that global spice. It was part of why he loved to travel. He got to taste the world, so to speak, and try all sorts of strange local flavors. The first time he'd been to Japan he'd tried the spiciest ramen available. He threw most of it up, but that had more to do with all the sake he drank with it than the actual dish. He did learn that while he enjoyed the spice, it was pretty bad the second time.

"uh...Yane no ue ni...suwaru koto wa...dekimasu ka?" Jesse read off his phone. The server laughed, nodding, and lead him up the stairs.

"spicy omurice, and coffee." He says, pointing to each thing on the menu as he says it. The server nods again, then leaves him alone on the roof. Apparently it was too early for most locals to be up and about, the morning rush probably hadn't even come in yet.

It's comfortably quiet then, just Jesse and the city skyline. His coffee comes soon enough, then it's just him and his cup of coffee. It's never as good the stuff Ana makes, but he'll take it over the instant mix left in the cabinet of the safe house. Even Gabe disliked that, though he still drank it straight black.

(Jesse know that Gabe hates black coffee, despite only ever drinking it that way. He really prefers tea, or at least coffee with lots of cream, but he never drank it like that in front of lower members of Blackwatch. Jesse knew because Ana had taken him under her wing and endlessly teased Gabe about his sugar addiction.)

(Later, much later, it will hurt to drink black coffee, will hurt more when he drinks a chai latte.)

Jesse is so absorbed in his coffee that he barely even registers the figure climbing roof to roof. He's an agent though and has his hand on a knife before the figure gets to shop. As they land, in a graceful roll, Jesse recognizes them as the stranger he had run into yesterday.

"Well, funny running into you again, angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Local man falls in love with gay cowboy, more news at eleven  
> -your pigeon friend

**Author's Note:**

> If there are typos let me know and I'll fix it- I accidentally deleted the entire chapter right before I went to post it and quickly redid it to the best of my ability. Italics are meant to be Japanese. Though so far it has like nothing to do with the lovely Francisxie's comic it will in time. Updates to come weekly, but I might post the second chapter in a few days since I already have it written.  
> -Your pigeon friend


End file.
